The Sun's Sky
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: The Sun is dangerous, yet hid something no one knows. The Sky is vast and beauty but has a problem and tears hidden within it. Find out as who was the Sun, Reborn keeping the secret to everyone around him. R27
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun's Sky**

 _Summary: The Sun is dangerous, yet hid something no one knows. The Sky is vast and beauty but has a problem and tears hidden within it. Find out as who was the Sun, Reborn keeping the secret to everyone around him._

* * *

 **Vongola mansion, Italy.**

Sawada Giotto, 25 years old from Japan was the current Vongola boss of the Vongola Famiglia. He is the current Decimo, in other words, 10th generation. He once lives in Japan with his two years little brother (honey color of hair and caramel eyes and same hair style as Giotto's), Natsuriko and his mother, Sawada Nana. When he was in his middle school days, he was known famous male idol on their school due to his looks. blond hair, blue eyes like the sky, good posture, kind and handsome. His intelligence was just average but good in track and field. Around that time, an infant came to his life, telling him he will become his tutor for becoming a mafia boss. Who was the tutor? It was none other than Reborn, the famous number one Hitman around the world.

At first he was denying that fact that end him up being tortu-tutoring him more than it seems. He's two friends were also got mix on this troubling life but then stayed on his side and also fought beside him. Those two friends of his became his Guardians. As life go on, he also meet his other Guardians and so is challenges.

His Guardians or he call friends were G. his Storm Guardian, Asari Ugetsu his Rain Guardian, Sasagawa Knuckle his Sun Guardian, Hibari Alaude his Cloud Guardian, Bovino Lampo his Lightning Guardian and Daemon Spade his Mist Guardian.

This also drag his own little brother, Natsuriko or Natsu within the mafia that thankfully, he was being protected by Gokudera Hayato, G's little brother, Yamamoto Takeshi, Asari's cousin, Sasagawa Ryohei, Knuckle's little brother, Hibari Kyoya (not really), Alaude's haft brother, Bovino Lambo (he gives trouble), Lampo's little brother, and Mukuro Rokudo and Dokuro Mukuro, Daemon's adopted brother and sister.

Many enemy mafias also come to challenge or maybe try to kill Giotto but with Reborn's training and also with his friends/Guardians, he was still alive and able to overcome such obstacle like fighting the other candidate boss, Xanxus, the future battle against Byakuran and Shimon's misunderstanding battle with the current boss, Shimon Conzart and his little brother Enma. They all became his allies soon after that.

Giotto then came in the challenge in the Arcobaleno's battle of Representatives. Giotto and Natsu decided to help Reborn about his curse, they owe him too much, thanks to him, even if it was a harsh training and craziness, because of him they got this far and also met many people that became their allies or friends.

They also faced Checker face but somehow able to convince him about Giotto's idea about the flame inside their pacifiers. The Vindicares who were all previews Arcobalenos, gave their part to prevent anymore sacrifices and also their way of revenge against Checker face. The Arcobaleno's were saved and soon will grow up once again to get back on their rightful age.

Five years later, Giotto was now 20 years old, he was now entitled as the new Vongola boss of the Famiglia. Natsu the 18 years old also became the new CEDEF boss. Many celebrated; all his friends were there for them, even the ex-Arcobalenos were also back to their normal body. Both brothers were still close and working together in keeping the Vongola to return back the way it should be, a vigilance group.

* * *

 **Two years later after the inheritance of Sawada Giotto**

G, Giotto's right hand gave another pile of paperwork's on his desk which made Giotto groan on the new sight. He still hasn't finished his own paper works and now in increase once again.

"Y-you got to be kidding me" Giotto said tiredly.

"It can't be helped Giotto, it's the boss duty to sign this papers." G reasoned. He knew his best friend was now very tired but who could blame him.

Giotto sigh deeply and soon, another person came, it was the grown up Reborn with a folder on his right hand. He went in front of his desk and gave the report on his desk.

"You're becoming a responsible boss Baka-Giotto, my tutoring to you really paid off." Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

"S-shut up Reborn." Giotto shouted but Reborn didn't hear it.

Reborn looked on G and said, "I'll be out in three days. Be sure to watch over your boss if he ever slacking around or doing his job. There is something I need to do."

"Going out somewhere?" Giotto asked in curiosity.

Reborn just smirk and turn around, leaving the room. Well this made the two curious but then didn't mind.

As years past, it became frequently on the hitman. He finish his job without fail and more than earlier than the deadline and said walking out somewhere that who knows where. There are times they ask about where he was going but not once he answers their question. They even once tried to tail him but they been caught and got their punishment from him. Well they all give up in the end.

* * *

 **Current Timeline**

This time, Reborn became even more mysterious more than ever. He now proclaims that he will not get any job every _Saturday and Sunday_ , which is will be his own day off. No one complain but they still found it mysterious around the hitman. The hitman somehow… change for some reason. Giotto also noticed a gold ring on his ring finger, he didn't get a chance to question it.

Reborn still able to do the job that was being sign to him and as always. Even the jobs that took a month, he only finishes them around three to five days. He became awesome to everyone, but to those who became close to him, he became mysterious. What was the hitman trying to hide?

Yuni, Giglio Nero Famiglia boss and ex-Arcobaleno boss had decided to make a tea party to everyone. Inviting the ex-Arcobalenos, Byakuran and Giotto. This was just the reunion of the holders of Trinisette. It will be held on Sunday morning, everyone have accepted the invitation, except for one person, Reborn. Now, not only the Vongola have witness his strangeness but also his ex-teammates and Byakuran.

"I wonder what's wrong with Uncle Reborn, he became… strange." Yuni said in worry as she sip her tea on Giotto's office with Byakuran who was now eating his marshmallow, Giotto who was thinking deeply and Natsu who also drink his tea.

Natsu offer a refill on her cup and Yuni nod as yes. Natsu refill her cup and sat.

"Does Reborn-kun always act like that Giotto-kun?" Byakuran asked as he took a bite on his marshmallow.

Giotto looked on the fellow sky and nod. "He also decided not to take any job every Saturday and Sunday. He refuses and always finishes the job earlier than expected. It's like he never wanted to stay too long from far places."

"Yeah. You know, last year we made a surprise party for Reborn and his birthday happened to be Saturday. We as expected he won't come but we made an excuse, telling him it was an emergency and he needs to come here now." Natsu said.

"Then what happened?" Yuni asked.

"Well, he came here completely irritated and although we able to surprise him, instead of having fun, we were all punished." Giotto ends it with a broken laugh in the end. It was not a pleasant memory at all.

Yuni began thinking, "hmm… that only means I have to move the day huh."

Yuni was disappointed at the same time curious about Reborn. She wanted their tea party to become a whole, a success but with her Uncle Reborn aren't around, they won't be complete.

"How about you try to please him Yuni-chan? He only listens to you, just give it a try." Byakuran said as he smiles on Yuni.

Yuni smile and nod, "I'll try"

* * *

"No"

Reborn automatically reply to Yuni. They were both right now on the hallway, Reborn was taking a leave when Yuni called out to him and asked him if he could come to their tea party.

"Why Uncle Reborn? Is there something important on that day?" Yuni asked, she can't hide her disappointment to her voice.

Reborn was quiet for a moment until he spoke once again. "Something like that."

He turns around and left.

"Ah, wait Uncle Reborn" Yuni called out but he didn't stop or turn around, telling the conversation is over.

Yuni just sigh deeply. Thinking about her own schedule, which was the only day she could have free time with everyone. Looks like they will never become a whole.

* * *

Tea Party day, they choose an open area, a green land which can only feel the wind of nature. It was also a perfect place for picnic. Thankfully, everyone came, even Verde and Viper. Giotto and Natsu with their Guardians also came and also Byakuran and also his six Funeral Weather. Only one person was missing, Reborn.

"Oh, Reborn wasn't here kora?" Colonello asked after everyone was now having their tea party began.

Yuni nod sadly, "Uncle Reborn said he can't come. It was Sunday."

"Now I think about it, I heard that he was acting strange right?" Lal asked, trying to confirm the rumors she had heard.

Giotto nod, "He won't take any job or even come to Vongola every Saturday and Sunday that he used to before. He also finishes the job he was given to him faster more than anyone. He also refuses to take too much long time job like years job."

"Hmm… interesting." Verde said with interest. Reborn wasn't like that before, that took Verde's interest.

"So none of you knows anything about him kora?" Colonello asked, also taking interest about Reborn new behavior.

"None at all" Natsu said.

They were all quiet for a moment until Yuni decide to try and call him. She went from afar from everyone but the ex-Arcobalenos were surrounding her, well, trying to hear the conversation between the two, even Viper took interest about this. They were all quiet as the phone ring and waited to be answered until it click.

"What do you want?" Reborn's voice said, he seems in the bad mood.

Yuni gulp for a minute, not used on the new treatment but then answered. "U-Uncle Reborn w-well I'm just t-trying to ask whenever you're coming to o-our t-tea party today?"

"No, I won't" Reborn automatically said.

"E-even for a few hours? M-minutes?" Yuni said with desperate.

"No, I won't" Reborn again said.

Yuni sigh in defeat, someone took the phone and it was Colonello and talk on the phone.

"Yo Reborn, how are you kora?" Colonello said happily, no one answered, well that's expected. He continues to speak, "Come on Reborn, everyone except for you are here. This is one a life time!"

"I'll put down the phone" Reborn said and that made Colonello panic for a bit.

"Wait wait wait WAIT! Re-Reborn come on, don't make Yuni sad." Colonello said.

After that, Reborn off the call which sighs Colonello and gave back Yuni's phone to her.

"I tried but failed." Colonello said in defeat.

"It cannot be helped but somehow it did interest me. The way he answers, it's like there is something he has something important than be with us." Fon said with a smile.

Now that everyone thinks about it, he did seem like that.

"Something important than us huh" Skull murmur on himself.

Well no one knew so they all just decide to return back with the others.

* * *

After an hour, they were all surprised. They all saw Reborn coming, still on his usual attire and Leon on his fedora. This overjoyed Yuni and went to the hitman.

"Uncle Reborn! You came." Yuni said happily which also makes everyone happy.

"Only for one hour and haft Yuni. be thankful." Reborn said.

Short time but that's fine with her. She quickly pulled his hands and makes him join with the others. They all continue to chat to one another, some were arguing and some were fighting in no end. Reborn was just quiet as he sips the tea. Fon noticed the ring on his ring finger.

"Oh, Reborn what's that ring on your right hand?" Fon calmly asked.

That stop everyone from doing and all looked on the hitman who was sipping his tea and looked on his hand and smirk.

"What else do you think?" Reborn said to them.

They all think and think, well Byakuran answered happily, "A wedding ring perhaps?"

Reborn smirk again and sip his tea. Now it makes sense to all of them.

"EHHHHHHH!?" they were all surprised. **Reborn was married!?**

"W-who was it?" Colonello asked first.

"You got to be kidding me Reborn" Giotto said surprisingly.

"Who's the girl Reborn?" Natsu asked happily on him.

"Tell us please, no, let us meet her!" Yuni said in happiness.

Well, Colonello and Lal were the only once married but still don't have a child. The others were all single, but there are some who are now in relationship like Hayato on Haru, Fon on Viper who was actually a girl, Yuni to Gamma, Daemon to Elena, Ryohei to Hana and Natsu to Chrome.

"I can't" Reborn automatically said which disappoint everyone. Before anyone could question, he follows up on the next word, "She is a civilian."

That stayed everyone quiet. Well they all understand if this person was a civilian but the question is what kind of person is this girl that able to took the Hitman's cold heart? A big mystery to say.

"S-so tha-that is the reason why you don't work every Saturday and Sunday?" Giotto asked.

Reborn just nod. In his mind, he was laughing on their reaction, it was worth it but he knows limits. He can't say any more information about his wife. If people knew about her, there are high chances she can be targeted because of him and he won't let it happen.

Everyone are now thinking one thing,

' _Who is the Mystery Girl?_ '

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **That's for now.**

 **Do you all people know this mystery girl? I know you all do, it was an easy guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sun's Sky**

 _Summary: The Sun is dangerous, yet hid something no one knows. The Sky is vast and beauty but has a problem and tears hidden within it. Find out as the Sun, Reborn faces with his secret person's problem through family matters. **R27**_

* * *

Somewhere Italy, on a small house, there was someone living happily. A girl with caramel eyes and honey color of her long hair that end in her waist. She was also short in her age of 23. She looked like 18 in height but that didn't bother her. She able to interact to her neighbors normally and also easily that made her neighbors like her, especially when she smiles. She was love by everyone, all man around them looked up on her. Her smile was like a goddess, her beauty was an angel and her voice was like a saint. But everyone knew, she was already taken.

She was married three years ago and the husband was also handsome that even man and woman fall in love to this man. They all think they are perfect for each other, perfect and happily living together in their small house.

She was sweet and loving, but hidden beneath was a pain and suffering. What makes her feel that way? Her past. She was abandoned when she was born. She was left in the middle of nowhere, only to be found by a female maid live in the orphanage, far from the city. She live there with the other children who were also orphan like her, even so, there was still wonder on her mind. Why was she abandoned? Is she unwanted? Hated? Cursed? No one can answer. She live with a mask on smile, not letting anyone see her pain and make them worry. She love the people who took care of her and also her friends, she doesn't want any of them to be worried. Until one person saw through her mask, that person who became her husband and swore to protect her from anything, even the mafias.

Yes, she knew about them. Her husband was a Mafioso but it doesn't mean she will hate that man. He talks in action, he has fallen to her and she too has fallen to him. Because of this man as well, she had met her biological mother. She found out the truth about her. She was not unwanted by her mother but her father. Her mother doesn't know the reason herself why but she said when she was born, she was quickly taken away by her father. It was also revealed she has an older brother and older twin brother. They both don't know about her existence. The both of them are now boss on the strongest mafia in the whole world, Vongola, the mafia where her husband work.

She decided not to meet them, not now. She will be kept in the dark, hidden to be dead by her father's eyes and unknown to the two brothers. She was fine with it, as long as her real mother loved her and her loving husband is on her side that never wanted to leave on her side, and so was her. A quiet life and living, that's all she wish for now.

As time passes, she has awakened her power, a power they call hyper intuition. She also asked her husband to train her basics in order to protect herself which he gladly accepted. She had only learned how to fight hand-to-hand combat and how to shoot. Not strong but good enough to protect herself. She was also given an incredible speed which her husband said equalize to his brothers, although she can't use her Dying will flame, she was fine with it.

Her name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, 23 years old, honey hair and caramel eyes like Natsuriko and shorter height like 18 years old. Married to the number one Hitman, Reborn and has a mother name Sawada Nana, father who abandon her, Sawada Iemitsu and an older brother, Sawada Giotto the Vongola Decimo and older twin brother, Sawada Natsuriko the CEDEF boss.

* * *

Sunny day, a perfect day to do household chores. She was now washing the laundry as she swipe the floor, cleaning alone. Her husband was invited on the tea party. He actually declines the offer but it took time for her to convince him to go.

She was right now little bit sick which worries her husband. She sometimes vomits on the bathroom and feel sometimes dizzy. She was told not to force herself and rest but somehow she can't bring herself to do so, especially on the good day as this. She decided to do few chores and rest.

As she hum happily on their balcony where she was now hanging the washed clothes, she had felt something weird. Her hyper intuition told her to go inside and hide. Looking around that seems no danger but comply. Her husband, Reborn told her to always listen to her intuition and she did. Unable to finish her work, she went in and closed the sliding door and so the curtains, preventing others to see further inside.

* * *

Unknown to her, there was a man who saw her, a man wearing black coat and pants, a Mafioso. That person was about to take a photo but then she went in, like that person knew she was being watched. That person immediately runs away from sight.

* * *

Inside, she was sitting beside the wall, phone on hand and calling to someone she had memorize on her mind and heart. She waited and it was immediately answered.

"C-chaos, R-Reborn? Are you having fun?" Tsuna asked, trying to compose herself.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to be like yourself?" Reborn said straightly. But deep within to that rough voice were worried tone.

Tsuna knew that, that's why it was hard to hide things from him. "W-well actually, I was drying the laundries when… my intuition kicks in, telling me to go inside and I did. I don't know who was watching me but… I feel something bad will happen… So..."

"I'll be there, keep yourself hidden, Chaos" Reborn said automatically.

Tsuna nod and the cut off the phone. She was somehow relief at the same time feel bad to herself. Relief because Reborn was coming and bad because of her, his fun with his friends will be cut off. She sighs and walked closely on the balcony, through a small line from the outside, she looked around and sees no one. She went further away, making sure no one will see her.

* * *

Somewhere room, that person arrived and report what he had seen to his boss, Iemitsu. It was actually one of his men who patrol the area. This shocked Iemitsu when he was shown on the image through illusion.

'That child… is alive!?' He screams to his mind.

"Find the address, investigate about this woman as soon as possible!" Iemitsu order his man. They all said 'Yes sir' and run, going to their jobs.

Iemitsu grip his hand in anger. 'To think you are still alive… you must be eliminated.'

* * *

Soon as expected, Reborn went home and of course, making sure he won't be followed. Tsuna went to him and hug him.

"Welcome back" Tsuna warmly said.

Reborn smiled to her and nod. They both went to the living room and Tsuna began to tell him what happened. After that,

"So, is the bad feeling gone?" Reborn asked, as he looked closely on his wife, preparing his favorite espresso for him.

Tsuna shook her head, "No, not yet."

Tsuna finish the espresso and gave it to Reborn who sweetly accept it and took a sip of his hot espresso. Tsuna sat down beside him to his left.

"Reborn… I… I'm afraid that… our warm living will…" Tsuna was trembling in fear but then it was subsided when Reborn pull her to his side and wrap his left arm around her and his right hand on her hand.

Tsuna smiled on the warm and assurance. She closed her eyes as she buries her head to his chest, meeting more warm from him. Reborn was just staring at her in warm and soft eyes. He swore in his mind,

'I'll protect you, no matter what happen… Tsuna'

* * *

 **Vongola mansion, Giotto's room**

It was already night. At their tea party, someone had called Reborn which surprised everyone. After the call, Reborn hurried himself and left. They all think the one who called must be his wife, something must have happened. They all tried to follow him but he disappeared.

It was a tiring day for everyone and they all decide to stay here for a while, except Byakuran's due to their busy life. They were also resting to their guess room. Giotto on the other hand is already on his bed, staring the wall. _Something will happen._ His own hyper intuition was telling him that. He is on his deep thought when someone knocks the door.

"Come in" Giotto said and the door opened.

It was Natsu, his little brother. He went in and closed the door. He also immediately went to his brother side and Giotto sat up to look at him.

"Is your hyper intuition also…" Giotto said and Natsu nod.

"Yes, my hyper intuition was screaming too loud on my head. It began after Reborn left us Aniki." Natsu said in worried as he sat beside Giotto.

"So I'm not the only one" Giotto sigh.

Natsu was now concern. Natsu then began thinking, "… Do you think that… another war?"

Giotto thinks for a minute for his response, "… We'll see…"

* * *

Next morning in Tsuna and Reborn's home, Tsuna was preparing for their breakfast while Reborn was drinking his espresso on his left hand and on the right hand was a newspaper. Reborn continue to read at the same time, watching his wife as she cooks.

Soon their breakfast was served and both began to eat.

"You're cooking is good as always Tsuna" Reborn commented as he eats his omelet.

Tsuna giggle and said, "Thank you Reborn."

They both continue to eat. After breakfast, Tsuna was washing the dishes while Reborn is getting ready as he fixes his fedora on his head. He was about to say 'I'm leaving' when he heard a loud 'Thud'. He automatically went to the kitchen and surprised that his wife was on the floor. He quickly check on her and carry her in the bride way and went out. Reborn quickly went to his car, putting her on the back sit and then went to the driver sit. He quickly drives away, heading to the hospital.

* * *

After the doctor, Shamal check on his wife, he told the result to Reborn.

"She was just stress and tired Reborn. Also you won't believe this." Shamal said happily on the hitman.

The hitman's eyebrow raise, telling him what?

Shamal clear his throat and said, "Your wife is pregnant! Congratulation!"

Now that made Reborn flinch. For real? His wife is pregnant? That would mean…

Shamal who could finally read his mind said, "You'll become a papa Reborn. I'm happy for both of you."

Reborn gave a smile and nod, "Thanks. Her room?"

"Just end of the hall way to the left." Shamal said, pointing the way.

Reborn quickly went away. Shamal can understand the person's happiness and leave them be for now. Reborn arrive to Tsuna's room and saw her on the bed. She was already awake when she saw Reborn came in, she smiled. Reborn close the door and went to his wife and kiss her forehead.

"Have you heard from Shamal?" Reborn asked happily to his wife.

Tsuna nod with a smile, "Yes, finally Reborn, our wish is coming true."

Reborn was happy as his wife. They both touch the place of the child. It was still small but they can feel the life within. Reborn love his wife, and now it will be added another one, another he will surely protect.

* * *

Afternoon when Reborn came to Vongola mansion. Reborn was so happy from the inside but kept his poker face from the outside, although he can't hide it to his eyes. That's reason he keep pulling down his fedora. He finally arrives to Giotto's office.

Giotto was doing the paper works as always and at the side table was Yuni, Viper and Fon, having a nice tea.

"Uncle Reborn, Good afternoon." Yuni greeted to Reborn.

Fon smiled to him and said, "It's rare for you to be late, did something happened?"

Reborn just smirk and went to Giotto. Giotto greeted him.

"Good afternoon Reborn, you're late"

Reborn pull down his fedora, "Something happen but everything's fine. What's the job today Baka Giotto? Oh, I won't be accepting month jobs."

Giotto who was about to give a month job was surprised and looked at Reborn. "Eh? Why?"

"My wife is pregnant. I need to be with her side of course." Reborn said which made surprise everyone.

Yuni went to his uncle and hug him. "Congratulation Uncle!"

Fon and Viper went to him.

"It is a wonderful news, congratulation" Fon said happily.

Viper also smiled who is really rare to smile, "Congratulation"

Giotto was also happy for his ex-Tutor, "I'm happy for both of you Reborn, The Vongola Congratulate you."

"Heh, thanks" Reborn said happily. He really can't hide the happiness when it was over joy, even if he was still a number one hitman.

Giotto quickly went to find another job, as he search, he asked, "What about taking a break instead Reborn?"

Yuni let him go and Reborn reply, "I'll just have to come back home quickly and how many months do you think it will be? We need income for the future."

Giotto laugh a bit, "Haha, y-your right… ah how about this?"

Giotto gave the assignment to Reborn. Reborn read it thoughtfully and smirk. It was easy but fine.

"Going now?" Fon asked.

Reborn just nod and went away. Yuni just wave her good bye to him.

Yuni spoke happily, "I'm so happy for Uncle Reborn. I want to meet their child soon."

Viper then said, "Take it easy, it will take time Yuni"

"No wonder he arrived in a very good mood." Fon said.

Giotto was just smiling and said, "I should tell this wonderful news to Natsu and Dino-nii too. We all became his student after all."

Fon just chuckle. It will become a wonderful day… or so they thought.

* * *

At the hospital, Tsuna was watching outside the window to her bed. Looking at the blue and shiny sky as she run her hand to the spot of her child. It was a peaceful day until something came out from the window. It was a tiny dark ball. Tsuna stare it for a minute until the ball release a smoke around the room. Tsuna cough on the smoke and soon slowly passed out.

Two men soon went in from the window. Wearing Mafioso suits and mask, preventing them from breathing the sleeping smoke they had set. Both looked on the Tsuna sleeping on the hospital bed. One of them carries her in the bridal way and both men jump out the window, taking her away.

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **I told you it was easy to guess. Tsuna is in big trouble, what will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sun's Sky**

 _Summary: The Sun is dangerous, yet hid something no one knows. The Sky is vast and beauty but has a problem and tears hidden within it. Find out as the Sun, Reborn faces with his secret person's problem through family matters. **R27**_

* * *

Somewhere dark, slowly, Tsuna's eyes opened. She was surprised at first but then calm down. She remembers all the teaching her husband had thought her. She looked around, it was dark, no lights and also, no one were there with her. Her both hands were tied up on the chair, her mouth was covered by a tape. The room seems spacious but also a small room.

She thought this situation really bad. Of all days, why now? She needs to get out of here before his husband could destroy the whole Italy just to look for her. She looked behind to see her tied hands. Slowly, she began moving them. Thankfully, her hands were tied in ropes, if she can do things right, she could… she did it. Her hands got free and took out the tape to her mouth.

She slowly stood up, her hyper intuition told her there are guards outside the room and she needs to be careful. She also needs to know how many hours did she pass out. Was it still afternoon? Night? Or midnight? No one knows.

She slowly went on the entrance and slowly checks… it was open. She concentrates first. If she got out, which way should she go? … To know, she needs to leave. She took a deep breath and her eyes were now fired up. She opened the door harshly that bump the person on the right side by the door and punch the left side before he took something against her.

She able to knock them out. She saw the gun of the man's side. She took it just in case and looked around, left or right… she run to right. As she run, the alarm came as saying an intruder. She needs to hurry. She can't find any window to get out. All the walls were all steel. Some men had found her and she went to another route and those people keep chasing her.

She continues to listen to her intuition and went running on the direction she was being told until she got on the route where many were blocking her way. She was about to turn around when she noticed the men that were chasing her before were coming. Her intuition was telling her to pass through them. She has no confidence but for her child, she will survive.

She then run, heading to those people who were blocking the way. Naturally, they will shoot her but they were ordered to capture her. They use their flames and attack her, like shooting. Tsuna ready herself and immediately, she able to dodge each one of them. Going left, right, jump, or ducking, she continues to run heading to them.

One men tried to punch her but she able to dodge it by jumping, using his neck, she step on it and jump again. She jump each one of them until she pass them and continue running. She can hear them saying to after her. Her intuition was telling her to keep running ahead. She trusts her intuition at the same time, she feels something strange, like everything was going according to the fate she wanted to avoid.

In the end of that long route, she found herself on the hallway with good atmosphere, unlike steels on the other side. Her intuition told her right and run right. The pursuers continue to chase her. She found herself with big doors one after another and then finally a big window. It was dark, it's already night. This made herself even more worried. Unknown to her, she got bump to someone. She fell on the ground while the other person able to stand on his feet.

"A-are you okay?" a gentle voice asked.

She slowly looked up and saw the person who is blond hair and blue eyes. She was surprised, there is no mistake, this person is Giotto, her older brother.

Giotto somehow feels a strange around her. It's danger but familiar. Giotto offers her hand to her. She was doubting at first but then accepted. He pull her up and then saw the pursuers. They all stopped when they saw Giotto.

"D-Decimo-sama!" the people yelps.

Tsuna hid behind them. Giotto noticed her trembling and looked on his people.

"Why are you chasing her?" Giotto asked seriously.

"She-she might be an intruder. She was just… there and we after her." One man said.

"N-no… I'm not" Tsuna weakly said.

Even it was a weak voice, Giotto heard it. His intuition was telling him she was not lying. That only means something happen here. He looked on the men and ordered them.

"Go back, I'll take care of her."

"B-but" the other was trying to protest but

"This is my orders. I'll talk to my brother, now go!"

Now they all run away, before they could meet their boss wrath. Giotto slowly turn around and saw her, still trembling but somehow calm down.

"T-thank you" Tsuna said with a small smile.

Giotto smiled back and offers her a way. "Come to my office for a minute. I would like to ask you some certain questions, like how you got here. Is that okay?"

Tsuna think for a minute but then nod. So, both went to their way.

* * *

Both were on Giotto's office. Giotto made her a coffee and sat opposite on her.

"So who might you be? And how did you got here?" Giotto asked, making sure he won't scare her.

Tsuna looked on her reflection to the coffee first and then Giotto. She looked down again and answered. "I'm Tsunayoshi and you may call me Tsuna, as for the reason I am here… I… I don't know."

Giotto raised his eyebrow. "You don't know?"

Tsuna nod, "The last time I remember was I was on the hospital bed, watching the sky and then… here."

Giotto thinks for a minute. It is impossible for someone to be able to come here without the person itself knowing unless she was possess by a great illusionist but it doesn't seems that way to her. There are no lies to her words too.

"Where were you when you wake up?" Giotto asked.

"On the small and dark room. I was tied up on the chair and my mouth has been taped. I able to free myself and somehow knock down the guards. I also get this by the way." Tsuna said as she took out the gun she got from that man.

She put the gun down the table. She didn't able to use it as much as her relief. Giotto looked carefully on the gun, it hasn't been used. He looked again to the girl.

"You know how to fight?" Giotto asked. Tsuna just nod.

Giotto gave a deep sigh. From the place he had cross to her, she was must be on the CEDEF's building, connected and also only few miles near to his office. Natsu and his friends were out right now so no one should be able to order any people unless it was his father but why? Giotto looking carefully on her, he noticed she was glancing him every minute then looked below. That's when he realizes something.

"Oh ahhh… hahaha… I forgot to mention myself… I'm Giotto, the boss of this area. Please to meet you Tsuna." Giotto said awkwardly.

Tsuna was bit surprised on the sudden reaction but then giggle for a bit. "Please to meet you then, Giotto-san"

Tsuna already knew him, so she never asked his name but its fine. At least, there is no need to for her to be awkward to her own older brother.

"I think it's already too late for you to go home. Night was actually dangerous." Giotto said as he looks on the window.

Upon hearing that, Tsuna looked around until she saw the clock. Its 2 a.m. Tsuna paled on the sudden realization. 'Just what made me sleep too much hours!?'

Giotto looked on Tsuna who was now pale. He chuckle for a bit and spoke, "if you may, I would like you to stay here for a night. We still have guess room so-"

"No, I'm heading home. Someone is very sick worrying to me right now. I need to head back home." Tsuna said.

Giotto shook his head, "N-no you can't! As I said, this night is dangerous so you can't. I'm sorry."

Tsuna stayed quiet, knowing he is right in this matter. Even if someone was ordered to ride her home, there may be spies and try to ambush them. She doesn't want to take any risk. Her phone wasn't with her, talk about a bad luck.

Giotto also finally noticed that this girl, Tsuna was wearing her hospital clothes. Giotto went to his desk and orders something through phone.

Tsuna stayed quiet until Giotto went to her.

"So, I shall guide you to your room." Giotto offered.

Tsuna seems hesitating, "If I go… I'll be… alone… right?"

Giotto stayed quiet for a bit and nod. That made her pale and scared. This is a Vongola's main base, mafias. Without her husband, she is weak. Giotto somehow found it weird but then guesses this girl doesn't like sleeping alone. Giotto thinks until he got an idea.

"Why don't you sleep on my room?" Giotto suggested.

That made Tsuna's eyes wide open and blushed for a bit. Giotto also blushed and waves his both hand in front of her.

"N-no I'm not thinking about me doing something to you! I swear!"

Tsuna stayed like that until she began to giggle and soon laugh on her older brother's reaction. Giotto stopped and looked at her. Her way of laugh really was like a laugh of an angel. He can't help himself but blushed even more on sight and then laugh with her.

* * *

Soon they were now in Giotto's room. His ordered clothes also came and let her change on the room alone. Giotto was outside waiting until she was done.

"G-Giotto-san can I borrow your phone? I need to tell them I'm okay." Tsuna plead and Giotto just nod with a smile.

Giotto pointed the phone and Tsuna quickly went to it and dialed the number. As Giotto observe her, he noticed the number she was dialing until she waited.

'That number… wasn't that…'

Tsuna waited until the phone click, "C-chaos"

Giotto continues to watch her carefully.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm currently in… ahh" Tsuna looked on Giotto.

Giotto raised his head and said, "Vongola castle" as he said that, he covered his mouth.

Tsuna said it on the phone, in her mind, she can tell her older brother said it mistakenly.

"… yeah… Giotto-san is with me… eh? ... ahhh, yeah… I'll tell you later… c-can you also… you know… tell it to him that I'm fine... thank you… okay… good night" Tsuna off the call and looked on Giotto and bowed. "Thank you for letting me use the phone Giotto-san"

"H-huh? N-no problem Tsuna" Giotto said and then looked around. "You can sleep on the bed, I'll be on the couch." He said as he pointed the bed.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

Giotto nod, "yeah, no worries."

Tsuna gave a small smile, "Thank you"

With that, it became a long night on the two.

* * *

Morning came and G burst in to Giotto's room and surprised for him, Giotto was sleeping on the couch. He went to his best friend and shakes him to wake up.

"H-hey wake up Giotto, its morning" G said but it didn't wake him up. The one who woke up was Tsuna.

She blinks as she saw another person waking up Giotto. It seems Giotto himself won't wake up and that's when G began to scream. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

Now that wakes Giotto up in surprise. He looked blink on G.

"Ouch G! My ear hurts." Giotto said as he holds his ears.

Tsuna began to giggle, unable to control herself. Both men saw her which surprise G even more.

"Oh Tsuna, good morning" Giotto greeted.

Tsuna went out on the bed and greeted back. "Good morning too Giotto-san… and you are?"

G can't speak, and that's when he screams too much loud that the whole castle can hear his scream. He pointed out the woman in shaking hands. Understanding his shock, Tsuna introduce herself.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, please to meet you."

G continues to stare at her. She has a big resemblance on Giotto's younger brother, Natsu. This is then Asari came.

"Maa maa what's with…!?" Asari was also surprised on seeing her.

Giotto sighs. He knows what will happen next and these friends of his will start accusing him on something he never done. Tsuna can somehow see his frustration. She just prays for his safety.

* * *

On the dining room, they were all there, including Natsu and his friends/Guardians. This is when Giotto came in with G and Asari.

"Oh Giotto what took you… eh?" Knuckle was cut off when he noticed a girl behind the two.

This also took their attention to her. Tsuna was nervous for some reason. She now truly wish her mother come and pick her up, if not, Reborn.

"Who's she?" Alaude broke the silence.

Tsuna clear her throat and introduce herself… shyly. "I-I'm Tsunayoshi… please to meet you."

"We saw her in Giotto's bed." G adds which makes everyone scream in surprise.

"You're thinking a wrong way for goodness sake!" Giotto screams back.

"Nufufufu I didn't know you have an affair with someone Giotto" Daemon said with a smirk on his face.

"Y-you got to be kidding me… Aniki will never… or maybe" Natsu was starting to believe on Daemons's words.

Giotto defended himself, "No I'm not!"

Tsuna giggle on sight, "That's right everyone, I'm already married, he can never own me." She said happily as she showed her ring on her right hand which made everyone became even more paler on the discoveries.

"Carnivore" Kyoya said as he took out his tonfas. Alaude also took out his handcuff, "I'll arrest you Giotto"

"I didn't do anything! What do you think is the reason I made her sleep on my bed while I sleep on the couch huh!?" Giotto yelled to them.

That made them quiet for a minute.

"Kindly explain things" Mukuro said, interested on what's happening.

After telling them what happened last night.

"You don't know how you ended up here… I won't believe such story." G said to them as they were all on their sits and eating as they discuss and listen.

"She's not lying G, my intuition is telling me so." Giotto said to G which he just huff to it.

"So you think one of our men kidnapped you? Ridiculous" Hayato said in a piss tone.

"I-I didn't say anything like that." Tsuna said in nervous way.

"kufufufu, you really are identical to our Natsu here" Mukuro said.

Knuckle looked on the two, "Now that I think about it… they do"

They all looked on the two. The only difference was the length on their hair. Tsuna frown on her position. 'We are Twins'

Natsu was also staring at her.

Takeshi noticed and asked happily, "Did something catches on you?"

Natsu shook his head, "N-no but… it's like she's my… lost part of soul or something."

"Lost soul?" Ryohei asked in confusion.

Tsuna's eyes widen but then turn away, not meeting his eyes. This made everyone even more confuse around her.

* * *

After their breakfast, they all still questioning her when someone busted in. it was Iemitsu. Tsuna recognize him as her father. She hasn't met her personally but she had seen him through the photos her mother had showed her. Iemitsu froze as he looked at her. Not expecting how beautiful she have grown but then turn back to normal. As he approach again, Tsuna quickly run away and hid behind Giotto's. Giotto found it weird why she was afraid.

"T-Tosan" Natsu greeted and Iemitsu didn't greeted back.

Iemitsu seems serious and raised his right hand, "Can I have that woman Giotto?"

Now that surprised everyone. What is this strange heavy atmosphere coming out on the former CEDEF boss? Giotto was about to talk back when another person came, it was now their mother, Nana.

"IEMITSU YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!" Nana shouted.

That was even surprising even more. Nana usually don't shouted on anyone but now… what's going on?

Iemitsu faced his wife and said "Nana this is not the time we-"

"No it's time for our children to know about her. Whenever you like it or not." Nana said firmly.

"NANA" Iemitsu growled as the Giotto and Natsu flinch while Tsuna's right eye close on the sudden burst of voice.

"Ka-Kaasan what's happening here?" Giotto asked, confuse on what's happening and… why their parents are fighting?

Nana took a deep breath and announces them, "Giotto, Natsu, meet your little sister, your biological little sister, Tsunayoshi."

Their eyes widen as they all look on Tsuna who was now shrinking on their sudden look to her.

"Nana she is not their-" Iemitsu was then again cut off by her.

"Giotto your little sister Tsuna, Natsu your little twin sister" Nana continued.

"My little sister!?" Giotto said in shock.

Natsu was also the same as Giotto, "M-my… twin sister?"

Tsuna stayed quiet, not sure how to respond.

* * *

Giotto, Natsu, Iemitsu, Nana and Tsuna were all in Giotto's office. Their Guardians were just outside the room, waiting and for some people, trying to listen on the coming conversation. Inside, Tsuna was now beside Nana. Iemitsu was bit far from them. Giotto was on his sit and both arms on his desk and on his right side were Natsu. The atmosphere around them was serious. Giotto was the one who broke the silence.

"Kaasan, kindly explain what's going on?" Giotto said as he looked on Nana. He then looked on Tsuna who stayed quiet and looking on the ground. "What do you mean that… we have a sister?"

Nana looked at them seriously and nod. "That's right. Of course you didn't know this Giotto. When I had given birth on my twins which were Nat-kun and Tsu-chan, your father took Tsu-chan away without me knowing and abandon my baby."

Now that surprised the two and both looked on their father.

"I am sure I have explained everything why it must be necessary Nana. She must not exist!" Iemitsu said as if he is right.

Nana glares at him and said, "Don't say things that you know everything! How can you do this to your own daughter Iemitsu. I truly regret marrying you with my life!"

"K-Kaasan calm down" Tsuna said weakly.

Nana looked at her in concern, "No, for this whole 20 years Tsu-chan, 20 years! I haven't seen you, hear you or even know whenever you are alive or not, happy or crying, for my whole life I don't know anything about you!" she said as she hold her both hands to her shoulder.

Tsuna was surprised for her mother sudden outburst of feeling. Even the three were also surprised. Nana looked to them again with determination eyes.

"That's why when I finally met my daughter, I swore to myself. I won't let anything happen to my Tsu-chan. I care for her happiness as her mother."

They were speechless from her determination but Iemitsu has no plan giving down on the conversation.

Iemitsu then began to spoke, "Then does that mean you don't care to your sons? You will abandon Giotto and Natsu only because of that woman?"

Nana glare at him, "Who said I will abandon my sons Iemitsu!? What I'm saying is I'm protecting my daughter from your evil plan. You're planning to kill her right?"

Giotto and Natsu were surprised and then looked on their father, telling him to explain.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes to Tsuna. She had felt it and hid behind Nana. "I'm doing this to secure our son's future. She can be the reason of our son's own destruction, the Vongola's destruction, our destruction!"

"… Dad"

They all looked to Tsuna who still looking down and afraid.

"I have no desire to take anything away from them. To Giotto-nii's position and also Natsu-nii's position, I have no desire such thing! All I want is to have a peaceful life with my husband and my child!" Tsuna said with a firm voice.

Nana, Giotto and Natsu were surprised on the sudden burst about what she had said.

"You're pregnant?" Nana asked to her daughter.

She blushed and nod. "Yes… dad, I don't care what you do to me but… I won't let you harm my child." She said as she touches her belly.

Iemitsu on the other hand was enrage and growled, "I cannot assure anything you have to say. You could be lying and I know you have a hidden desire within you!"

Tsuna's eyes widen and now began to fight back, "I don't care if you believe me or not! It's not like I care if you approve my life or not. If you care about this Vongola then let me tell you my opinion. Giotto-nii was better on becoming a Vongola boss even I have only met him less than half a day I already know he is worthy to be boss. Natsu-nii is…" Tsuna trailed off and glance to her twin brother and finally said, "I just met him less than hours and I can also say he is a good boss as well, if he wasn't, he won't be so close to his Guardians at all."

"Tsunayoshi, no, Tsu-nee" Natsu was touch on his little sister's words.

"Tsuna" Giotto was also touch.

Both brothers can tell even without their Hyper Institution was telling them, this is really how she truly feel.

"Like I believe on that wicked mouth of yours" Iemitsu said darkly, his rage burst out and run heading to Tsuna to give a punch, "A child like you must Die!"

Nana pulled her back as she will be her barrier, Tsuna was unable to move, and both Giotto and Natsu was about to move to stop their father. Everything happens as fast as he was already near to Tsuna. Iemitsu no longer care if he might hit Nana, all he wants right now was to hit her.

His fist was about to give an impact when a strong force hit him that made him slam away on the opposite wall. Everyone by surprised, it was Reborn who done that. His right foot was raised, indicating he had kicked the man in full power. He came from the entrance who was actually lock has been opened and everyone was still there.

He put down his foot and there is a glare on his black onyx eyes with a killing intent. He didn't hold back at all. Iemitsu began to vomit his own blood and slowly looked up, seeing the hitman in front of Nana and Tsuna.

"Y-you b-bastard" Iemitsu cursedly said.

Reborn didn't care and turn around to look on the two. Nana was surprised about what happened but then recover.

Nana gave a smile of reassurance to Reborn, "Take Tsu-chan away, I'll take care of things here."

Reborn nod and went to his wife. Tsuna raised her head up, looking on his husband's face who is full of worries. Tsuna just then began to cry and buried her head to his chest. Reborn can feel she was right now surprised and scared. Reborn ran his right hand to her head, making her feel better.

"Let's go" Reborn just said.

Tsuna nod as she cries. Reborn carried her in a bride way and walked away. Tsuna keep her face hidden within his chest to other people's sight.

Iemitsu able to stood up and glare on to hitman, "Wait!" He yelled.

Reborn stop walking and look back as he has a killing intent on his eyes, anger on his voice can be heard.

" _ **Touch my wife and I'll give you a thousand holes to death.**_ "

With that, Reborn kept walking away with Tsuna. No one tried to spoke, no one tried to follow, and silence devours the room.

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Were you all surprised? How the story so far?**

 **You know, I don't even know why I made Iemitsu become a bad guy here but... oh well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sun's Sky**

 _Summary: The Sun is dangerous, yet hid something no one knows. The Sky is vast and beauty but has a problem and tears hidden within it. Find out as the Sun, Reborn faces with his secret person's problem through family matters. **R27**_

* * *

Instead of going home, Reborn decided to stay on his old apartment which is hidden and no one knows except for him. Reborn unlock the code and the door opened. The room has a mild of dust everywhere, indicating he had not come here more than years. He placed Tsuna on the couch.

Tsuna's eyes opened and looked at him, "Reborn"

Reborn kneel down in front of her, "This place was my old apartment, before I had met you. We'll stay here for a while until everything is okay. There is such cleaning to do."

Tsuna giggle and said, "I'll help you clean."

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "But"

Tsuna cut him off, "No buts. Even I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I can no longer do house chores. I won't push myself so don't worry Reborn."

Reborn was quiet for a minute and then sigh. If there are things that the hitman can't win, one is his wife now. Reborn himself didn't know when it began. "Fine, just don't force yourself and… I'd like you to tell me what happened after you make me a nice hot espresso."

Tsuna smiled and nod.

* * *

Back on the Vongola castle, Iemitsu was taken in medical room but also been confined there by Giotto's orders. Kyoya and Alaude's men were now watching over him. In the dining room, the Guardians, Giotto, Natsu and even Nana. They were all quiet for a while until Natsu broke the silence.

"Kaasan… kindly explain everything to us? I think we have a right to know, even my friends." Natsu said seriously.

They all looked to Nana who closed her eyes, processing everything then open it. She then began to talk.

"At the time you were born Nat-kun, Iemitsu had seen your flame's potential. He said something about pure sky and you will have a great future ahead. He said the same thing when Gio-kun was also born… but then… when Tsu-chan finally came after 30 second of your birth… he… disgusts her."

They were all quiet and listening. In the end of her word, their eyes widen in shock.

Giotto looked at his mother in concern, "Why?"

Nana looked at her son, "I don't actually know but... He said something about impure flame... He said Tsu-chan could become the destruction of Vongola and both of you as well so… he… nghh"

Natsu went to his mother and embrace her from behind. Nana's tears also came out.

"I didn't able to stop him. He just… took her away from me… he didn't let any of you meet her… I asked multiple times what he had done to her… he just… he keep telling me she's dead! That man… if only I could, I could have kill him! … I more love it when he's not home, I hate that man… he…"

Her tears continue to flow. Giotto went to his mother and hugs her too. Both sons were comforting their mother. Everyone was quiet, some show pity, some show disgust, and some show anger to Iemitsu.

Chrome then spoke "The last time we saw her… her flame inside is…"

Takeshi ends her words, "Pure"

"Flame can change. It was depending on how the person feels and also the reflection of their will." Hayato explained to them.

"So that would mean she had changed too right?" Lambo asked, pointing the obvious reality now.

Lampo nod to that, "Yes, she did."

Alaude was quiet on his position, Daemon then smirk, "What do you think?"

Alaude looked at him and said, "That man must go to jail."

"Not when I bite him to death" Kyoya added.

Looks like the haft brothers had agreed about something.

G went to the three and talk, "Giotto… what are you planning to do?"

Giotto who was comforting their mother stood up and looked at G. his eyes were already in his Dying will mode, and spoke, "I'll fix this problem G. no one are allowed to interfere."

They all keep quiet, obeying their boss as he walks out the room. Silence was still there.

"So the missing part of me… was my twin sister… huh" Natsu mumble to himself.

He finally understands the missing part of his life. Ever since he always feel something was missing, not love, not family but something he can never understand. Those who knew about his strange feelings were his brother and her seven friends/Guardians. Right now, those friends of his pity him and decided in their mind and heart. For their precious friend and Sky, they all had decided even without voicing it out. _'Protect Natsu's Twin Sister'_.

Natsu's Guardians/friends were not the only one who feels that way. Giotto's Guardians and friends also feel the same way. For their beloved Sky, boss, friend. G began to ask.

"Nana-san kindly tell us where is Giotto's sister? We promise we'll protect her." G said in soft and firm voice.

Nana looked at each one of them and smiled. She wiped her tears and said, "Thank you everyone but right now, no need G-kun. Her husband is there for her, he will protect his wife and their future child too."

Natsu somehow got relief that his mother had cheered up. "By the way Kaasan, who was my sister's husband?"

They all waited for the answer who was right now, Nana smiling. Little by little, they are finally realizing something. Reborn's coming, taking her in the bride way, she crying to him and his outburst scary voice of killing…!

Nana giggle, "You finally figure it out?"

Shocking, **it is Reborn!**

"That's why there's nothing to worry." Nana said and this time, in a cheerful voice.

Somehow, everyone felt relief. She will be fine. They all know Reborn has a hate side when comes to Iemitsu. If it is him, he will never hesitate to pull the trigger against him. At the same time, they were all also cannot believe the relationship those two have.

"K-Kaasan do you know how those two… you know… met?" Natsu asked in curiosity.

Nana smiled, "They told me their love story! Reborn-kun met her on his way on the mission. They just bump to each other at first and talk for a while then both left. Their next meeting was on the orphanage. Reborn-kun met Tsu-chan again and she offered her an espresso which he gladly accepted and so as they both chat. Reborn-kun told me that's the day he had felt something warm from her, like a spark of love!"

Now that made everyone's attention got even more as they listen.

"Reborn-kun told me she was the only one whom he can't win so easily. One is she is stubborn and two, she was also being protected by people inside the orphanage. Many were also trying to seduce my daughter and you know who won right? So, they say the rest was history." Nana said happily.

"Ehh, so there are people whom even Reborn-san can't win." Asari said in disbelief at the same time impress that he did won the woman's heart.

"Nufufufu I'd like to meet her again someday, your little sister Natsu." Daemon said. Somehow within his words, there is some kind of bad thinking happening.

Natsu narrowed his eyes to Daemon and said, "Don't ever think something pervert to my little sister or your dead Daemon."

"Nufufufu I will" In reality, it wasn't.

They all narrowed their eyes on him, not believing at all.

* * *

Afternoon when Reborn came back on the Vongola Castle. They can see the bad aura around him, indicating like 'Come near or die'. Every maid was hiding when they see him, not liking to be hurt by him. Reborn went straight to the office and saw Giotto and Natsu together, it's like they are expecting him to come.

"R-Reborn you came" Giotto said with a small and nervous smile.

"Where is that idiot?" Reborn said darkly.

Both sibling looked each other and clear their throats before facing Reborn.

"R-Reborn I know your angry to our father but… let us take care of it." Natsu said solemnly.

Reborn glared at him, "Are you trying to protect that idiot?"

Giotto shook his head, "No, what we're saying is… this is a family matter. Let us fix this problem on our own. I know you care because you are our little sister's husband but please, let us just do the work. We'll give him a lesson, we promise."

Giotto's voice has a serious tone on it which bit surprised the hitman and smirk.

"You're getting mature Baka Giotto" Reborn said in amused.

Giotto smiled, "I'm the older brother and Kaasan also told us about what truly happened. This time, I want to protect my little sister. You can trust me, I am your ex-student."

"You better be or I'll shoot that idiot whenever you like it or not." Reborn's threaten voice said.

"If that happens, no one will stop you. We might be gladly to watch the outcome. I'll get my popcorn ready then." Natsu said happily.

Giotto sweat drop. He didn't know his little brother has a dark side on him, completely dangerous.

Natsu then asked Reborn who had now lose his dark aura, "Reborn can… can we meet her? My twin sister?"

Reborn looked at them thoughtfully and said, "Depending on her. She had known you two for last three years but kept it to herself. Did she mention anything to you Baka Giotto?"

Giotto was remembering back and he was right. She had kept it from him. Giotto shook his head, telling them no.

Reborn nod as accepting the answer and said, "If she's ready Baka Natsu but don't worry, she'll surely come and meet you again."

Reborn's assurance words had made the two assured as well, that they can meet their little sister again.

Giotto then talk, "So Reborn, did you come here for our dad or for work?"

Reborn replied "I came for vacation. My wife is pretty stubborn and I need to make sure she is safe before I can go to work."

Giotto nod, "Okay, please take care of her Reborn."

Reborn smirk, "No need to tell that."

So, Reborn turn around and left the room. Natsu looked at his brother and smiled. Giotto looked to him and smiled too. They both are thinking one thing.

'Time to teach their father a lesson'

* * *

Reborn immediately went home to his old apartment and been welcome by his wife with a hug.

"Welcome back Reborn" Tsuna said sweetly.

Reborn kissed her forehead and smiled, "I'm back, some espresso please."

Tsuna giggle and nod. Later, Tsuna served him his hot espresso. Reborn made a sip and smiled.

"Your espresso is good as always Tsuna." Reborn commented to his espresso.

Tsuna smiled happily. "Thank you Reborn"

Tsuna sat beside Reborn and rest to his shoulder. Reborn didn't mind, all he think in his mind was how innocent she is.

* * *

Time passes, Iemitsu was divorce to Nana and Giotto proclaims him exile of Vongola Famiglia. No more news is heard from him after that. The ex-Arcobaleno have heard the news about Reborn's wife was actually Giotto and Natsu's long lost little sister which they were all excited to meet. They also found it questioning on why they never knew they had a sister and so they told them the whole story. After hearing about why they never knew about their long lost sister, all ex-Arcobaleno, even Lal Mitch, made a dark swore to themselves. _See him and tortu-tutor him._

After a long five months. All ex-Arcobaleno except Reborn, happened to be there as well as they were all in the dining room. Lambo and Lampo were eating their sweets like candies, Fon, Kyoya and Alaude were drinking Japanese tea, the others were complaining to one another, some on their own world and some were talking nicely to one another.

Surprised to everyone, the door opened widely and reveals Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna's belly had widened due to her pregnancy. Tsuna was smiled as she sees them while Reborn pull down his fedora and smirk in his greetings. Both of them were also holding hands.

Everyone was overjoyed on their surprised visit.

"Hello Uncle Reborn and finally we meet! I really wanted to meet you Sawada-san." Yuni said as she grab Tsuna's free hand shake them like no end due to her excitement.

Tsuna didn't mind and said "Please to meet you too Yuni-chan. I'm Tsunayoshi or you may call me Tsuna. Reborn had told me many things about you."

Yuni was overjoyed to hear that and looked on his uncle with great joy. Reborn look on the other side, not wanting to meet that eyes.

Reborn then whisper to her wife, "Go and have a good time honey."

Tsuna blushed and nod. He never actually calls her 'honey' which really surprised her. Reborn made a peck on her cheek and let her go. Going to the other side. Tsuna stare her husband for a moment before facing Yuni again and smiled.

Yuni pull her in gently and made her join with the others. Reborn went to the side to watch and the other ex-Arcobaleno went to him and have a manly talk.

"I can't believe you have gotten a beauty chick Reborn." Colonnello said as he looks on Tsuna then turn to him and said "How did you found someone like her?"

Reborn just smirk and continue to watch his wife who was now being hug by Giotto in no end.

"Should I experiment her?" Verde teased on the hitman.

Reborn glare at him dangerously, "Try or die"

Verde chuckle in amusement.

"Ahhh I can't believe Reborn could have such a goddess girl while I don't… It's not fare!" Skull scream in horror.

Fon and Colonnello try to cheer up Skull while Reborn didn't bother at all.

"That was too mean for Reborn to talk to us like that." Giotto pouted as he keeps hugging his little sister's back.

Tsuna giggle and said, "He even said you were like a squirrel when you're shaking in fear. He loves to see that sight of you."

Giotto was down while the others who were with her were laughing in his down fall.

"But you know, I am so happy to finally meet you little sis." Natsu said happily.

Tsuna gave him a smile and nod, "Me too Natsu-nii, same for Giotto-nii"

Giotto recovered and smiled.

"Do you want to live here with us?" Giotto asked seriously but in gentle way.

Tsuna was surprised but then recover and said, "Thank you Giotto-nii but… I rather have a normal life with Reborn. N-not like I won't have it here but… well… how about when I have given birth? That would be fine."

Now that surprised them.

"Are you sure? I mean this is-" Natsu was cut off when Tsuna talk.

"I know but, I know my husband will protect me and my child and beside, I want my child to have some great time with my brothers and also… know more about you all as well."

That gave them a smile.

"You really love Uncle Reborn, so much that you can entrust your life to him." Yuni said in gentle voice.

Tsuna smiled and nod, "He is a man in action than words. He had proven it to me more than 100 times."

Reborn who was listening smiled. He was really proud to have someone like her.

* * *

Day of October 13, Reborn's birthday. Reborn had celebrated his birthday in their real home with Tsuna. Soon visitors came, revealing Nana with Giotto, Natsu and other ex-Arcobalenos. They had celebrated with the two. Tsuna cooked the foods for everyone which surprised them all how good it is. Tsuna made a coffee cake for Reborn which made him happier more than ever.

* * *

Next day was October 14, the twins, Natsu and Tsuna's birthday. They all celebrated in the Vongola castle. Every friend of Giotto and Natsu are invited. They all have finally met Tsuna which she gladly talk and meet them, with Reborn on her side. They all celebrated happily at the same time, Tsuna felt bit sick and only Reborn had noticed it. Tsuna was stubborn to stay until the party end and Reborn has no choice but to accept it. Reborn keep watching over his wife, just in case.

* * *

October 15, in Vongola castle. Giotto was waiting patiently on the coming of both married couple. Natsu and G is with him on his office, keeping him from freaking out. It was already afternoon and they both promised they'll come this morning which made Giotto worried.

Nana came, hoping to see her daughter but only been greeted by the worried Giotto and both Natsu and G calming him down.

"What's wrong? Where's Tsu-chan and Reborn-kun?" Nana asked.

They all stayed quiet, thinking and then a phone ring was heard. It was from Natsu's phone and answer the call.

"Chaos" Natsu said first.

"Baka Natsu" It was Reborn's voice.

"Reborn!" Natsu said in surprised which took everyone's attention to him.

"Me and Tsuna won't be coming for today." Reborn said on the phone which surprised Natsu.

"W-why? Did something happen there?" Natsu asked in bit panic.

"N-no. Looks like… my wife is giving birth now." Reborn said with a worried tone.

"MY SISTER IS GIVING BIRTH!" Natsu shouted which also surprised everyone. Without any second thought, they all walk out the office.

* * *

Natsu, Hayato, Giotto, G and Nana came to the hospital. They all saw Reborn, waiting outside the room where his wife is in.

"Reborn! Is it true my little sister is giving birth?" Giotto asked immediately.

Reborn looked at them and nod. They all looked on the entrance and began waiting. Reborn was pulling down his fedora, he is happy at the same time scared. Reborn prays that both his wife and child would be alright. Nana saw the worry of the hitman and began encouraging him. The other men were bit surprised on the worried look of Reborn but it was understandable. They all waited and waited until finally, it was done. It was a baby boy and the mother is safe which made Reborn filled of happiness.

* * *

Later, they all went to Tsuna's room which is beside Tsuna was her new born baby boy. They all went to her, except both G and Hayato who plan to watch the scene before them.

"Reborn, Kaasan, Giotto-nii, Natsu-nii" Tsuna greeted which they reply with great smile to see her with her baby.

Reborn went beside her and kissed his wife's forehead and so is his child softly. Reborn looked closely to his child. Reborn can't hide his happiness.

"I'm so happy for you Tsu-chan" Nana said as she kissed her cheek.

Giotto went beside Reborn but took a bit distance to see closely to the child.

Giotto was happy to see the child was healthy. "The child really looks like you Reborn." He said to Reborn.

Reborn just smiled and nod, "He is my child"

"So what will it be his name then?" Natsu asked as he was beside his mother.

Reborn and Tsuna looked on each other and smiled.

"What do you think Reborn? Any idea?" Tsuna said.

Reborn nod and looked below to the child. "The child's name will be…"

* * *

 **5 years later,** **Garden in Vongola castle**

The grown up child of Tsunayoshi and Reborn was playing with Lambo, Takeshi, Natsu and Hayato. Giotto and all the other Guardians were on the side, drinking their teas and some were relaxing and eating.

Daemon was having a good time with his now wife Elena, Kyoya and Alaude were having a nice nap up on the tree and one meter away from each other, Asari was playing his favorite flute, Lampo was eating sweets, both Ryohei and Knuckle were having a nice tea with Giotto and G was with him, serving Giotto. Everything was nice and peaceful, the sound that can only be heard were Asari's music and the playful laugh of the child with Natsu and Lambo and laughing Takeshi.

The ball they were playing soon went to the having nice relaxing group and G caught the ball before it hit something else. The child went to G who is beside Giotto to retrieve the ball.

"Be careful playing there kid" G said gently as he gave the ball to the child.

The child smiled happily "Thank you Uncle G"

Giotto smiled on sight and put down his tea to pat the child's head. "You're too cute as always… Caelum."

The child was named Caelum. He has black hair like his father and brown big eyes like his mother. His face was like a mix of both of them too. His smile was bright like his mother and his intelligence and talent was same as his father.

"Uncle Giotto, Mama always tells me that" Caelum said with a blush on his cheeks.

The others who were watching them smile on sight. Giotto pointed the others who were calling him and Caelum run heading back with the ball.

"He sure is a bright child. A light that live within the darkness" Giotto said with a little low voice.

G heard it and smiled, "He is. He will have a good life Giotto, I can tell even without the same power as you."

Giotto smiled on his friend and they both watch them playing catch. Natsu was sure enjoying playing with him, even if he is no longer a child. Soon enough,

"Caelum" A person called out the child.

Caelum turns around and smiled, seeing both his mother and father coming to pick him up. Caelum straightly run to them and jump, meeting a nice warm hug from his mother.

"Welcome back Mama! Papa!" Caelum loudly greet with a great smile and happiness.

Tsuna kiss his forehead and said, "We're back Caelum"

Reborn pat his boys head. Caelum then raised his hand, asking to be carried and Reborn happily did. Caelum likes high places, especially on his father. Both then continue to walk to get to them.

"Welcome back you two. So how was it?" Natsu asked

Reborn nodded and Tsuna reply to his twin brother, "We enjoy ourselves Natsu-nii. So, how is my boy here?"

Natsu replied happily, "We able to play with him!"

"He's a very energetic kid" Lambo added. He usually doesn't like kids now but it was an exception on Caelum.

"Gokudera also played with Caelum" Takeshi happily said which now Hayato began to argue back. Hayato just doesn't want to agree that he himself likes kids.

Tsuna smiled on sight and then both went to Giotto.

"Wanna join us Tsuna, Reborn?" Giotto said as he brought out two more unused cups.

Reborn smirk and nod and Tsuna as well smile, telling him sure.

* * *

After that, Caelum played back with Natsu and the others as Reborn were having a nice tea on his sits.

"Where's the princess?" Lampo asked.

"Elena took her away, saying making sweets together." Reborn said like a tired tone.

Giotto chuckle. Daemon who heard quickly went away, heading to the two.

"What's wrong with him? Worried to his wife already?" Mukuro asked in amuse as Chrome was beside him.

Chrome shook her head, telling she don't know. They all stayed silent as little by little, they are remembering something important.

'Elena's cooking was like the Poison cooking Bianchi.'

They all paled. Giotto's Guardians with Mukuro and Chrome quickly went out to follow Daemon who was early to realize the coming hell. Only that left were Giotto and Reborn.

"You forgot, didn't you Baka Giotto" Reborn said to Giotto.

Giotto laugh brokenly, telling yes. 'Please stop them!'

Natsu and the others who were playing with Caelum and the two resting clouds noticed the uproar. 'What just happened?'

Caelum on the other hand has no idea what happened. Seeing his playmates was no longer in condition to play, he run to his father. Reborn put the cup on the side to face his son and carry him to his lap.

"Papa can you teach me some Japanese words next?" Caelum said in excitement.

Reborn chuckle on sight and pat his head and said, "After you learn English and Italians Caelum."

Caelum pouted but then nod. Reborn can see some of his expression came from his mother.

Natsu and the others finally recovered and went to Giotto and Reborn's place.

"What's with the commotion just now Gio-nii?" Natsu asked.

"We were too late when our dear little sister took Elena to cook something sweet for us." Giotto said in pale expression.

Natsu and the others paled after hearing that.

"That herbivore" Kyoya growled and run.

Alaude followed up and even Takeshi and Hayato. Leaving Natsu with Giotto, Reborn and Caelum. Reborn and Caelum chuckle on their reaction.

"The household sure has many weird people!" Caelum said happily.

Giotto and Natsu stare on the child and chuckle as well. They somehow found it true.

"I'm back" A female voice said.

They all saw Tsuna able to return back with some coffee sets and baked cupcakes.

"Mama!" Caelum shouted in happiness.

"You survived and even got away from them. Thank goodness your okay Tsu-nee" Natsu said happily.

Tsuna sigh, "I still can't believe they fear her cooking. It was delicious, what's wrong with that?"

'No, your the only one who think that way.' Both brothers said in their minds.

Tsuna offered a coffee on Reborn which he gladly accept and gave one cupcakes to Caelum which he happily eat it.

Tsuna looked on his brothers and said, "Natsu-nii your wedding will be held next week right? Are you excited?"

Natsu return back to reality and said "Y-yeah. It was my longest dream with Chrome. I'm happy that Mukuro and Daemon accepted me for her."

Tsuna smiled and looked on her elder brother. "How about you Giotto-nii? Don't tell me you'll stay single until you die."

"L-like I could just marry anyone my dear little sister! Beside, I think I still haven't found my destined girl." Giotto said with redness on his cheeks.

Tsuna giggle on sight.

"Mama can you tell me your love story with papa?" Caelum asked innocently.

Both Reborn and Tsuna looked on their child and then each other. Both parents smiled and looked on their child.

"It will be your bed time story Caelum." Reborn said as he pat his son's head.

Caelum smiled happily. Tsuna who was happy watching her son startled on the sudden ringtone. It was her phone and took it out from her pocket. She saw it was a message and smiled.

"I'll be right back" Tsuna said before leaving.

Natsu and Giotto wanted to question the hitman and father but it seems even him doesn't know. Soon she arrived back with someone. It as a woman with lavender hair and gold eyes.

She bowed on the them and introduced herself. "I'm Kirishima Michel. A half Japanese and half French. Please to meet you Master Decimo, Decimo's brother."

"Reborn she was the one I'm talking about yesterday." Tsuna said.

Reborn looked at her carefully and said "She's the personal maid?"

"D-don't worry Reborn-san. I'm very close friends of your wife when we were still in the orphanage. You can count on me to watch over your son." Michel said.

Reborn exam her again and then said "Then we're counting on you."

Michel smiled and bow again. "You can count on me."

Caelum found it questioning and Tsuna explained to him. As she explain, Giotto seems staring Michel like no end.

Natsu who noticed whisper to his ears. "Is something wrong Gio-nii?"

Giotto was still staring at her until she said in low voice, "I think I fell in love at first sight Natsu."

The once who only heard were Natsu, Tsuna, Reborn and Caelum. They were surprised at first but then smile.

"Looks like thanks to you that Baka Giotto have found the his so called 'Destined Girl' Tsuna." Reborn said to her ears and kissed her cheek.

Tsuna blushed but then smile. Caelum seems understand and just smile and said, "Papa I'll bet it will take more than 5 years for them to be together."

Tsuna and Reborn were now surprised. Who would ever though a kid has some knowledge about love? Much more in relationship? Reborn flick his forehead.

"Ouch" Caelum yelp as he saw his forehead has redness on where it was hit.

"Your still a child to know such relationship Caelum." Reborn scolded his son.

Tsuna sigh, "Looks like he got too much knowledge from you Reborn."

Reborn smirk, "Telling me it's my fault?"

Tsuna pouted on the smirk but then smile. Michel who was watching the three was happy. She can truly see her best friend, Tsuna was happy with her life with her chosen man, Reborn.

"Tsuna sure have change." Michel murmur herself but Natsu and Giotto heard it.

Natsu went to her and asked in whisper, "What do you mean?"

Michel whisper back, "Tsuna doesn't actually smile so bright. Well she do smile but just a normal smile once. She had gain such bright smile because of Reborn-san."

Natsu nod as he agree.

The three looked on the three once again, watching them on how the three bond to each other.

* * *

Everything was like a dream. The day came when both Natsu and Chrome were finally married. Giotto was also making his move to Michel as getting close to her and knowing her better. Reborn at times takes years job which only took him more than a week to finish it. Tsuna and Caelum now live inside the Vongola Mansion with Nana, Tsuna's mother. They were also under protection of G and Alaude.

Reborn, Tsuna and Caelum have live happily, even there are times they met troubles, they still stay together. Caelum had also learn to fight in his age of eight. Dreaming to become like his father, the World's Best Hitman. He had work and hard in both training and studies. Tsuna at first protested but because of her son's resolve, she gave up and let him do as he wish. Reborn promised to his wife that he'll do whatever it takes to train him to become strong enough to survive and become stronger like him. Due to her husband reassurance, her worried disappeared and let her son purchase the dream he had set to his life.

.

If your asking what happened to Iemitsu, well, no one actually knows, except one. Mukuro made a secret investigation about him and found that he was living alone in the middle of the mountain. It seems he was doing well now. How about his point of view about Tsuna? Still same. Mukuro didn't mind his point of view and let him live alone. Mukuro was thinking about reporting this to Natsu but decided not to do so. Their lives were now peaceful, there's no need to create such havoc only because of him again.

.

Tsuna had felt how wonderful life she had gain, even thought she had experience abandonment. Her life change all because he had met him, know him, fell for him. Reborn had given her the best life and the best feeling that for Tsuna is the most wonderful thing around the world, love and family.

 _The rest, is history._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **It's the end of story. Thank you for those who Review, Follow and Favorite.**

 **Please also read my other works in KHR such as " Acceptance" which is also R27 and "Souless Sky" which I intentionally made it's title wrong spelling. **

**Thank you for Reading my story.**

 **Chaos...**


End file.
